Just a Little Harder
by CauldronCakes715
Summary: This is a one-shot between Greedling/Edward. Mature content! Warning: It's not recommended that you read this material if you are of the following: A disapproving parent of this content, fangirl, or homophobic. There are chances of serious injuries that may occur from smashing your device in anger, banging yourself against something in excitement, or fainting from being unprepared.


**A/N: First off, I want to say that this actually started off as a little continuing story between my best friend and me. This is one of the sections I wrote, and I had to change it up a little bit so that it made sense. If enough people are interested, I may post the other parts of the story that led up to this point ;)**

**Oh, and if you catch anything that doesn't make much sense, please let me know! I think I got everything out that wasn't supposed to be in here, but there may be something.**

**Enjoy, dears!**

* * *

><p>"The Fullmetal boy.. I want him," Greed muttered to Ling as he lay on a hotel bed.<p>

"What do you mean you want him? He is your friend. You're not going to kill him, right?!" Ling asked in an angry voice from inside of Greed.

"No, idiot! I.. I don't know. I want to make him mine," Greed felt his face turn red.

"Oh my God, you have a crush on him! You want to take his V-card don't you?!"

"What?! H-Hell no! I-I-I'm Greed! I'm supposed to want everything!"

"Which includes Edward's V-card," Greed could feel him smirking on the inside, knowing he'd won.

"You want it too," Greed shot back, which put Ling into a slight shock. How did he know..?

"I can practically hear you moan his name every night when you sleep. It's a bit disturbing, yet it turns me on too," Greed said.

"L-Liar! I do not do th-that!"

"Yes you do. And I don't lie. So, you want him too. Why don't you let me take him?"

Edward, who'd been pretending to be asleep and heard Greed's part of the conversation, was shocked. He couldn't move, and it wasn't just because of his aching limbs. Greed wanted him? I mean, he was Greed, so he wanted everything. This shouldn't be surprising. But Edward had never heard him speak of wanting anyone else in particular, so why him..? Ugh, he hoped Alphonse would return from getting them food soon. Even though his brother didn't eat, he'd been nice enough to offer to get them something.

"You're insane. What are you going to do, just walk over there and take him while he's asleep?"

"No, because he isn't really asleep. Isn't that right, Edward? I'm not as oblivious as you may think," Greed grinned, and this silenced Ling.

"But- You- I mean- Me-? And wha-?"

"Just shut up you idiot and come climb in bed. The floor isn't comfortable."

"Are you going to take him!? In my body!?" Ling asked inside.

"Maybe. Oh, did you want to go first?"

"N-No! You can. But you'd better give me a shot after you!" Ling said, blushing.

Confused, but too sore and tired to think about what the one-sided conversation he was hearing could be about, Edward tried getting up off the floor, only to feel a sharp pain run up his shoulder and he immediately regretted sleeping on it. He groaned and collapsed back to the floor, gripping his shoulder. Every part of him ached.

He was suddenly lifted into the air and was carried to the bed, where Greedling lay him down, but not before making him peel off his boots, shirt, and pants.

"Is this really necessary?" Ed asked as he slid out of his shirt.

"Shut up. Would you rather be sleeping back on the floor?" Greed asked. Edward didn't answer.

"Lay on your stomach," Greed commanded.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" Edward asked.

"Because I'm sharing the bed with you."

"That's something I never thought I'd hear come out of your mouth."

"What?"

"Sharing."

"Ah- Shut up and roll over!"

"Whatever you say," Edward flopped down on his stomach, already feeling a bit better since moving to the bed. "Hey!" Edward snapped as he felt Greedling straddling his back. He felt thin but sturdy hands move along all of the places that ached. They worked at the knots that had built up in his muscles, relieving much of the pain and stress. Edward sighed contentedly as Greed worked out the last knot, one in his lower back area.

When Greed was done, his fingers lingered in that area of Edward's back. They traveled lower and gripped at his clothed ass, making Edward gasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Edward hissed.

"What do you think? Hm, Ed? You heard me talking to Ling earlier. I want you," Greed said. He then leaned down by Edward's ear and whispered, "He wants you too."

Edward's face turned bright red as he squrimed underneath Greed, trying to get away.

"Not so fast. I'm not done with you," Greed easily flipped Edward onto his back and yanked down his underwear, revealing a hard-on. "And it looks like you're not ready to be quite done with me either," Greed laughed.

"Shut up! If you're going to do this, just do it already," Edward looked away, embarrassed. He covered himself with the blankets.

"My pleasure," Greed said as he peeled away all of his, well, Ling's, clothing.

"Use a condom. I keep some in my pockets in case, you know, uh, situations like this occur," Ling told Greed, who pulled one out of Ling's pants' pocket on the floor. He didn't even bother questioning Ling, he just hurriedly put it on.

"And use lube. They usually keep small bottles in the drawers," Ling said. Again, Greed reached over and pulled out a small bottle. He rubbed some of that on as well.

"How do you know all of this?" Greed asked.

"Haha, ahh, well, I can be a pretty curious guy," Ling said sheepishly. "Hey, don't you have an alchemist to fuck?!" Ling said, straying away from the topic.

Greed looked back at Edward, who, he noticed, was tense. He was nervous.

"Relax, Kid. I' going to go easy on you," Greed said in Ed's ear. He turned Edward over slightly so he could kiss those warm lips that tasted like heaven. "You ready? Tell me if you can't handle it."

'I so can too handle- Ah! Ow, fuck that hurts!" Edwards hissed as he felt Greedling enter him.

"Sorry. I'll go slow," Greed murmured, moving his hips back and forth, penetrating Edward at a pace that wasn't too slow or too fast. Edward gripped the bedsheets tightly and clenched his teeth in pain. God, did sex always hurt this badly? But gradually, the pain eased as Greed opened him up. Soon, Edward's moans of  
>pain turned into moans of pleasure.<p>

"Damn, Greed.. Faster.. hah! Harder!" Edward demanded. Greed met all of his commands, and soon he was slamming his thick cock deep and hard into Edward, loud moans erupting from both of them. The both of them were about to come when Ling took control, interrupting them.

"You said I could have a turn, Greed, and I think now would be the perfect time for me to intrude. Oh, hello, Edward. I suppose Greed told you that I wanted you too," Ling said a bit shyly. "Hey, shut up in there! He's cursing me out," Ling smirked. "Uh, anyways, you are okay with this, right Edward?" Ling asked nervously.

"Hell yes," Edward panted, grinding himself against Ling, wanting more.

Ling moaned. He leaned down and licked Edward's length. Edward bucked his hips, needing friction. Ling took Edward's cock in his mouth and bobbed his head, slowly taking in more of Edward each time he went down. He had the boy squirming and moaning in pleasure, almost reaching his climax. Almost. Ling pulled his mouth off of Edward and slid himself back inside, where Greed had been.

Ling moved around a bit, looking for one spot in particular. He eventually hit it, making Edward gasp and cry out his name in pleasure. Ling grinned and hit the spot again, getting another glorious reaction out of the small alchemist. He hit the spot over and over again, harder each time.

It finally became too much and Edward came out all over the bed sheets, followed shortly by Ling. The two of them collapsed in the sticky mess, panting. Edward pressed his lips against Greedling's.

"I love you, you idiot," Edward muttered. "And you, Greed," he added.

"I love you too," Ling said. "Greed says he loves you too. Jeez, would you shut up already?! It's bad enough I have to share a body with you, but now I have to share my sex life with you too!?" Ling snapped.


End file.
